A Shaman's Ultimate Sacrifice and Freedom
by darkdemon125
Summary: One shot in three parts; Aniko Asakura just wanted to be normal.Too bad her family didn't want her to be. Agreeing to join her brother's shaman team, she must make the ultimate decision between family and desire. Rated T for I don't know what may come.
1. Part One: Meetings and Decisions

**Nick: I'm bored. So I've decided to write another one shot and it shall appear in three parts!. This time it's a Shaman King one shot and the main hero will be Tao Len! Yayz!**

**Part One: The Surprise of A Female; Ultim****ate Freedom**

* * *

"Where are we going, Yoh?" Manta asked as he followed behind the carefree shaman. Yoh smiled before answering.

"To a club here in Izumo." Manta stared at him as did the rest of their group.

"A club? Why are we going to a club, boss?" Ryo asked, curious.

"Shouldn't we be training?" Len questioned, his temper flaring.

"A club sounds like fun!" Horohoro seemed to be the only one not questioning Yoh's intentions. Their guardian ghosts followed silently behind them, their attitudes as carefree as Yoh's.

When all of them realized that their questions were not going to be answered they simply followed Yoh up to a building that had the look of a pub but the atmosphere of a club. The bouncer, without question, let Yoh and his friends in. Now Yoh's group was curious. Unaccompanied minors were usually never let into clubs that easily.

"What gives, Yoh?" Manta asked, his suspicions growing with every step he took.

"Yo, Yoh! Long time no see! Where you been?" A chubby bartender waved at the group of teens and Yoh smiled.

"Ren! Hey! Is Ani around?" Yoh asked as he looked around the club.

"Yeah, she is! About to go on in about 5 seconds!" The man answered with a smile of pride on his face. Yoh turned toward the stage as the curtains moved to reveal a band. Soon after a teenage girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes stepped up to the microphone. Yoh's face lit up when he saw her and the rest of his group stared in wonder. She looked similar to their leader. The only difference between them was eye color and gender. Soon her voice echoed throughout the room and the group of shamans stared at her with wide eyes. She didn't seem to notice the people that filled the club and cheered her on. When she finished she bowed and froze when she finally noticed the boys.

"Hey! Little one! Yoh's here!" Ren shouted as she jumped off of the stage and made her way toward the bar.

"Yoh?" Her voice was soft and a blush appeared on all of the young boys' faces. All except Yoh who smiled.

"Hey, Ani!" She suddenly hugged him and giggled.

"I missed you brother!"

"Brother?!"

* * *

"Boss you had a sister and never told us about her?!" Ryo asked, his eyes filled with tears.

"You never asked." Yoh shrugged his shoulders as Aniko sat beside him, smiling.

"Introduce us!" Horohoro smirked flirtatiously at the young Asakura girl and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh right....forgot."

"No need. I know who all of you are." She interrupted, a smile still playing on her lips. She turned to each of them as she named them.

"Tao Len, Chinese shaman whose guardian ghost is Bason, an ancient Chinese warrior who's served your family for years." Len stared at her.

"HoroHoro, shaman from the North. Your ghost is a nature spirit."

"Ryo, you are a newbie shaman whose guardian ghost is Amidamaru's enemy, Tokegeroh." She smirked as Yoh scratched the back of his head.

"Who told you?" He asked as Aniko turned to him.

"Oh grandfather of course. He's been adamant about trying to get me to contact you."

"Why haven't you?" Yoh asked as his sister climbed to her feet.

"You were in Tokyo."

* * *

"She seems kinda...mad, boss." Ryo suggested as Yoh sighed when they left the club. Manta was disappointed when she didn't name him but was more curious as to why the Asakura siblings seemed so distant.

"She probably is. I left her here to go to Tokyo." Yoh answered. His teammates looked at him and saw a sense of pain wavering from his form.

"Why would she be mad, Yoh?" Manta asked as Amidamaru floated beside him, nodding.

"She's my sister. I was the only friend she had. I told you Grandfather didn't let us have non dead friends. Then I just left her." Yoh told his teammates as Len scoffed.

"She is only mad that you did not take her with you."

"She hates big cities."

"Has she ever been to one?" Len asked as Yoh frowned.

"No." He answered and Len smirked.

"Then she is mad that you did not take her with you, not that you left her." Yoh sighed before nodding to agree with Len.

"Master Yoh!" A female voice cried out as Amidamaru looked up, his eyes wide.

"Master Yoh! Oh I found you!" A female ghost with long raven hair and bright amethyst eyes appeared in front of the team. She wore the attire of ancient royalty, or of a shogun's wife.

"Master Yoh, my mistress has collasped in the graveyard! Please you must help her! She is not well!" Yoh's eyes widened.

"Who is your mistress?" He asked, fear racing through his system and he silently begged for it not to be his sister.

"Miss Aniko Asakura! You are her brother, are you not?" Yoh took off as the female ghost finally looked up and her eyes widened.

"Lord Amidamaru?"

"Lady Ayame?"

* * *

"Aniko!" Yoh dropped down beside his wheezing sister and she glared at him before turning her glare onto her guardian.

"Ayame! When I said go get help, I did not mean him!"

"But Mistress! He was the only one who could see me!" Ayame answered easily as Yoh helped his sister sit up.

"That has not stopped you from rushing home to get grandfather or mother." Aniko muttered as she pushed Yoh away.

"I'm fine, now. You can go back to Tokyo." She mumbled and Yoh shook his head.

"Not without you." She stared at him.

"What?" She asked, wanting clarification.

"I'm not going back to Tokyo without you." Yoh spoke, determined not to leave his sister behind again.

"Why not?" She wondered.

"I need you."

* * *

Manta and the others felt like they were intruding on a private family matter as Aniko and Yoh stared at one another, one determined, the other confused.

"Maybe we should leave." He suggested as both Horohoro and Ryo shook their head.

"No, Boss and boss' sister are have revelations about their relationship!"

"This is like a scene from a movie!" Horohoro spoke with a hint of jealousy as Len scoffed.

"Pathetic." He began to walk away until he heard his name.

"Len! Can you help me?" Yoh asked as he looked up and Len glared at him over his shoulder.

"Help you do what?" He asked, his temper again flaring.

"Ani's too weak to walk on her own! You're about her height so it wouldn't hurt her too much to lean on you!" Yoh spoke softly, his aloofness returning.

"I don't need his help!"

"I don't want to help her!" Both Aniko and Len whined as Yoh smiled.

"Ahh come on, Len, please? Besides once she's home, then you don't have to see her again!" He offered and Aniko crossed her arms across her chest as Horohoro and Ryo pouted.

"We want to help!"

"Boss, I could carry her!" Both Horohoro and Ryo offered their services but Yoh and Aniko declined both of them.

"No, Len's helping her."

"No, I don't need help!"

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm being helped..."

"I can't believe I got talked in helping you." Both Len and Aniko glared at Yoh as he carelessly walked ahead of them, a smile playing on his lips.

"Where have you been, Lord Amidamaru?" Aniko grumbled meaningless nothings as her guardian became wrapped up in a conversation with Amidamaru, who too was wrapped up in the conversation between Ayame and himself.

"Bason!" Len called for his guardian only too find him along with Tokegeroh and Kori engrossed with the interaction between Ayame and Amidamaru.

Aniko looked around her and found she was quite literally alone with the Chinese shaman and she did not like it one bit.

"I hate my brother and his new stupid friends!" She mumbled to herself and Len scoffed.

"I hate Asakuras." Aniko turned to him with a glare.

"What's so wrong with my family, hmm?" She asked, her temper beginning to get the better of her.

"Everything." Len answered, unabashed by his answer as Aniko growled at him.

"And like you're so perfect! You should not talk about screwed up families!" She accused, her cheeks heating up in her anger. Len growled at her before smirking.

"I don't have continue to help you walk, you know?" He insinnuated and she glared at him.

"That's right, you don't! I can walk just fine by myself." Len took her by her word and removed himself from beside her. She stood stable for a few seconds before she tried to take a step forward and lost her balance. Len laughed when he watched her hit the ground and she growled at him in anger. Then the growls turned to whimpers as she turned over to reveal several gashes along her hands. Len looked down at the change of sounds emitting from her form and frowned when he saw the blood that now ran down her arms from her uplifted hands. He rolled his eyes and bent down next to her.

"Now see! You've gone and hurt yourself!" He took the scarf from around her neck and easily tore it in half.

"Hey! That was mine!" She whined before a look from Len quieted her.

"Technically it's your fault, you know." She muttered and he chuckled. She stared at him.

"What's so funny?" He continued to chuckle at her bewildered expression.

"You are." He answered, his chuckling slowly ending.

"How am I funny?" She asked, offended by his laughter. Len shrugged before helping Aniko to her feet.

"You just are."

* * *

"You are fine, now." Yohmei informed his youngest grandchild as she stared out of the room, an aloof look upon her face. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Why did you send Yoh to the club tonight, Grandfather?" Yohmei turned to her and noticed the aloof look was replaced with one of displeasure.

"He asked about you, Aniko." He answered.

"Yes, and instead of telling him I was fine, you sent him to the club and let him see for himself how well I was faring without him. Is that it?" She asked, her temper flaring.

"I do not understand why you don't want to see him. He is your brother."

"For the same reason you did not let me go to Tokyo! You didn't want me to interfere with his training, so I'm not!" Her voice was loud and echoed off of the walls as Yohmei stared at her. His granddaughter was not known to be loud. A temper she possessed but never the volume to match it. Her revenge was usually silent, swift, and ultimately crippling in some effect.

"Calm yourself."

"No! I've been calm for too long, grandfather! I want my own voice now! I want freedom!" She now shouted and Yohmei found his own temper was beginning to flare with her disobedience.

"You are an Asakura! You will do as the rest of us have done!"

"And what is that? Work two jobs to keep up with the payments we owe? No! I want what Yoh has! He has freedom since you released him! I don't!" Tears had appeared in her eyes as Yohmei stared at her. When he had given Yoh the permission to go to Tokyo, he had denied Aniko's. Now Aniko had suffered a most crippling blow. Not only was her brother not dependent upon her for company anymore, he also had at least one human friend. Not to mention his shaman friends. Aniko had no one. She was alone and Yohmei realized his mistake. But his granddaughter's next statement caused him to fight his own tears.

"I don't want to be a shaman! I don't want to be an Asakura! I don't want anything to do with you, mother, grandmother, father or my brother! I want to be normal!" Tears now poured down her cheeks as she turned back to the window and glared at the outside world.

"You don't mean that, young one..." Yohmei began until Aniko cut him off.

"I do. I mean every single word."

* * *


	2. Part Two: Surprise! and Sleepless Nights

****

Nick: I'm bored. So I've decided to write another one shot and it shall appear in three parts!. This time it's a Shaman King one shot and the main hero will be Tao Len! Yayz!

**Part Two: Ren's Surprise; Sleepless Nights**

* * *

"I don't want to be a shaman! I don't want to be an Asakura! I don't want anything to do with you, mother, grandmother, father or my brother! I want to be normal!" Tears now poured down her cheeks as she turned back to the window and glared at the outside world.

"You don't mean that, young one..." Yohmei began until Aniko cut him off.

"I do. I mean every single word."

* * *

Yoh lay listening to his sister and grandfather argue and felt his heart break at his sister's revelation. He had never realized when he made his friends the effects it would have on his sister. She seemed happy when she was singing, when she could pretend to be like every other teenage girl. Now he saw the devestating effects his presence brought to her life now. She was lonely and he had not made it better by bringing his friends to meet her and then leaving her to her own devices once they had gotten home.

"Amidamaru?"

"Yes, lord Yoh?" The samurai turned to the young shaman with a look of pity as Yoh sat up.

"You're friends with my sister's guardian ghost right?" He asked.

"Lady Ayame? Why yes, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru answered, a blush tinting his pale cheeks.

"Would it be possible for you to call on her so I could talk to her?" Yoh asked as Amidamaru stared at him.

"Well yes, my lord." Amidamaru nodded before disappearing from the room as Yoh climbed to his feet, heading for his sister's room. Once there he knocked and heard his sister's dejected voice answer spitefully.

"I'm not talking about it, grandfather!"

"Hey!" Yoh interrupted her as she slammed the door open.

"What do you want?" She asked, her temper still flaring from her argument.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" Aniko questioned, her eyes set in a hard glare upon her brother's figure.

"Ani..." Yoh began before she cut him off.

"No. No. No. I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to hear about it! I just want you all to leave me alone!" She slammed down shut and Yoh stood there as he heard his sister crying on the other side of the door that seperated them.

"Sister..." He whispered before walking back to his room where he found Amidamaru entertaining a young woman who looked almost exactly like his sister. Dark raven hair hung loosely around her doll like face and amethyst eyes shimmered brightly against her pale skin. She wore the attire of a princess or a shogun's wife but had it outfitted with armor similar to Amidamaru's.

"Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru looked up with a start as Yoh closed the door behind himself. Ayame looked up at him and sighed when she saw his rejected expression.

"Do not fret, Master Yoh. My mistress is just....lonesome and you bring back many friends when she has none." Ayame bowed to apologize for her mistress as Yoh sat down roughly.

"Has she entered into the Tournament?" He asked as Ayame looked up.

"Yes, master Yoh. She entered the Tournament because master Yohmei say she will be able to see you again." Ayame answered softly and Yoh looked down.

"I guess..."

"Asakura! Open up!" Yoh turned to his door as he heard Ren outside.

"Why should I?" Yoh's eyes widened as he heard his sister's voice.

"Just do it, damn it!" Ren answered back. Ayame and Amidamaru stared at the door as they heard Aniko's door open and shut.

"Master..." Ayame began but could not finish.

"Lord..." Amidamaru began as well but could not finish.

"Ren?!" Yoh finished their sentences and quickly climbed to his feet and pressed his ear against the wall.

"Why are you crying?" Ren's voice filtered into Yoh's ear as Bason entered the room.

"Good evening..." Yoh and the other two ghosts turned to the Chinese warrior.

"Bason, what is Ren doing with my sister?" Yoh asked as Amidamaru kept Ayame from bursting into her mistress's room.

"Master said he wanted to shut up her whining."

* * *

Ren watched the lonely girl walk away from him to her window seat where she would not answer his question. He saw the tears still sparkling down her cheeks and he felt the need to comfort her grow in his chest.

"Why should it matter to you, Tao?" The hostility in her voice caused a shiver to run own his spine as he took a few steps closer to her forlorn figure.

"It doesn't but it does to your brother." He answered when she turned to him with a glare.

"My brother doesn't need me. He has you and those other idiots you travel with." She bit back as Ren scoffed.

"I don't claim friendship with that idiot brother of yours." Ren's eyes darted to the floor when Aniko stared at him.

"But you..."

"I respect your brother. He defeated me in battle." Ren answered as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Hmph." Aniko turned away from him again as he came closer.

"You want to normal, right?" Ren asked as he came closer. Aniko turned to him in surprise as he pulled her up from her seat.

"You hate your family, right?" Aniko stared at him and he pulled her away from the window.

"I...just want freedom..." She muttered softly. Tears sparkled down her face and she let out a soft sob. Ren scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness as she brought her hands to her face.

"Mistress!" Ayame came through the wall and tears stained her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Aniko's shoulders. Soon they were joined by Amidamaru and Bason as Yoh let himself in through the door.

"Ani..." Yoh opened his arms and Aniko ran into him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Baby sister....I am never going to not need you..."

* * *

"You want to go with Yoh to the Shaman Tournament?" Yohmei looked between his two grandchildren and saw their determination.

"Are you sure, Aniko? The road will be rough. I do not want to see you get your hopes up." Yohmei began before a smile from Aniko stopped him.

"I'll be fine, besides I have my big brother to protect me." Yohmei turned to Yoh as he smiled, another aloof look upon his face.

"Very well. If you two believe you are ready...then you have my permission to go, Aniko." Aniko's face lit up as she hugged her aging grandfather and practically ran to her room to pack. Yoh scratched the back of his head as his teammates walked up to him expectedly. Well everyone except Ren.

"So? Is she?" Horohoro asked as Ryo nodded.

"Is she going to be traveling with us?" Manta wondered as Yoh smiled.

"Yeah, she's going with us." Yoh answered with a smile and his team jumped up with joy.

"Ren?" Yoh turned to the Chinese shaman with a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey, Ren!" Horohoro came up beside the silent shaman as Aniko and Yoh walked ahead of them, lost in their own conversation.

"So our new teammate's sure is a hot one, huh?" Horohoro laughed as he said this and Ren turned to him with a glare.

"What?" Horohoro wondered as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"She is!" He exclaimed as Ren began to walk away from him and Horohoro pouted when Ryo came up to him expectantly.

"So?" Ryo asked as Tokegeroh floated above him, looking smug.

"He got mad." Horohoro mumbled before pulling out money to pay Ryo.

"Told you." Ryo spoke smugly and he counted his newly acquired cash as Aniko slowed down to talk to Ren.

"So hey! China man!" Ren looked up when he heard her voice and she smiled at him.

"Look Ayame and Amidamaru and Bason have been talking behind our backs and I was wondering if you happen to know what's so interesting to them?" She asked as a smile still played on her lips and Ren shrugged his shoulders.

"No." He answered simply as Aniko's smile turned to a pout.

"You sure?" She wondered and he nodded. She sighed before shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe Tokegeroh knows! Thanks, Ren!" And with that she bounded away back to her brother while Ren stared at her figure with a longing that was unlike him.

"Bason?"

"Yes master?" Bason turned to his young master with a questioning tilt of his large head.

"What is she talking about?"

* * *

Silence filled the inn as Horohoro and Ryo went to sleep as did Yoh. Aniko tried to fall asleep but found the task almost impossible as Ren stared out of his window in thought. Aniko sighed in frustration as she climbed out of bed and walked to her window. She sighed again this time wistfully before she walked out of her room and down the hall, her feet making soft pats as they hit the hardwood floors. She could hear her brother's snores as she walked past his room and Horohoro and Ryo's when she walked past theirs but Ren's room was silent. She took another step past it before she froze just as she heard his door slide open.

Ren froze when he saw her clad in a only a tank top and a pair of shorts, her long hair tied in a ponytail behind her. Her amethyst eyes were brightly shining in the pale moonlight that filter into the inn through it's many windows and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Her voice was soft in consideration of the other patrons around them. He shook his head.

"I was not asleep." He answered a little louder than her, his voice rough with edginess.

"I couldn't sleep either." She replied before giggling softly. Ren stared at her with interest. She was everything he wasn't. Soft, fragile, kind, and caring. He could see why Horohoro made such a fuss about her or why Yoh was so protective of her. What he couldn't see was why she hid behind this happy facade. She was miserable on the inside and he knew it. That was why she couldn't sleep and he knew before it was why he couldn't sleep.

*Tell her.* Ren's mind burned at him but he quickly pushed that thought aside when she turned away from him to continue to walk down the hallway. He watched her, his breath catching in his throat when she turned to him with a smile.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Her question was innocent enough. The thought of spending unsupervised and uninterrupted time with her caused Ren to secretly beg for a reprieve from his body. He simply nodded and she smiled again as he walked beside her, just enjoying the proximity of their bodies.

*Tell her now.* Again Ren had to quiet his mind when they reached the gardens and Aniko sat down upon on eof the benches, sighing in contentment. She looked at Ren and he blushed before turning away. She giggled softly before heat rushed to her cheeks as well.

*Invite him to sit with you.*

*Sit next to her* Ren groaned before sitting next to Aniko on the bench.

"I uhh...have a question to ask you, China man." Aniko's blush deepened as Ren turned to her in surprise.

"That night you came to my room, why did you come?" She asked as Ren looked down, his own blush deepening.

"I..."

"Mistress!" Ayame squealed as Aniko looked up in surprise. Ren sighed in relief at the distraction until he saw Bason's large form trying to hide behind a nearby tree.

"Ayame, where've you been?" Aniko asked, frustrated they had been interrupted.

"Why, I've been with Lord Amidamaru..."

"Of course." Aniko mumbled before Ayame could finish.

"And Lord Bason, Mistress!" Ayame finished with a smile and Bason came out of hiding when he caught his master's glare.

"Bason..." The threatening tone in Ren's voice caused Aniko to giggle. He turned to her in surprise again and she smiled at him.

"Relax, China man! I told you they were talking behind our backs. Besides getting mad at him won't stop him." She spoke softly and Ayame beamed at her mistress. Ren sighed before nodding to agree with her.

"Mistress is always right!" Ayame exclaimed and Aniko shook her head in frustration as Ren chuckled at her. She looked up at him with a smile before sliding closer to him.

"Laughter? From you?" Ren blushed when he noticed how much closer Aniko had gotten in his carelessness and she smiled at his embarassment.

"So tell me why you came to my room that night?" She asked again as she leaned closer to him and Ren stared at her, his mouth agape.

"What?" He asked in confusion, his mind unable to concentrate with her this close. Aniko giggled softly before leaning in and pressing her lips to his cheek. She climbed to her feet with a smile.

"Good night, Ren."


	3. Part Three: Finale!

****

Nick: I'm bored. So I've decided to write another one shot and it shall appear in three parts!. This time it's a Shaman King one shot and the main hero will be Tao Len! Yayz!

**Part Three: Confessions; The Ultimate Choice; Finale!**

* * *

2 Months Later:

Silence filled the inn as Horohoro and Ryo went to sleep as did Yoh. Aniko tried to fall asleep but found the task almost impossible as Ren stared out of his window in thought. Aniko sighed in frustration as she climbed out of bed and walked to her window. She sighed again this time wistfully before she walked out of her room and down the hall, her feet making soft pats as they hit the hardwood floors. She could hear her brother's snores as she walked past his room and Horohoro and Ryo's when she walked past theirs but Ren's room was silent. She took another step past it before she froze just as she heard his door slide open.

Ren froze when he saw her clad in a only a tank top and a pair of shorts, her long hair tied in a ponytail behind her. Her amethyst eyes were brightly shining in the pale moonlight that filter into the inn through it's many windows and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Her voice was soft in consideration of the other patrons around them. He shook his head.

"I was not asleep." He answered a little louder than her, his voice rough with edginess.

"I couldn't sleep either." She replied before giggling softly. Ren stared at her with interest. She was everything he wasn't. Soft, fragile, kind, and caring. He could see why Horohoro made such a fuss about her or why Yoh was so protective of her. What he couldn't see was why she hid behind this happy facade. She was miserable on the inside and he knew it. That was why she couldn't sleep and he knew before it was why he couldn't sleep.

*Tell her.* Ren's mind burned at him but he quickly pushed that thought aside when she turned away from him to continue to walk down the hallway. He watched her, his breath catching in his throat when she turned to him with a smile.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Her question was innocent enough. The thought of spending unsupervised and uninterrupted time with her caused Ren to secretly beg for a reprieve from his body. He simply nodded and she smiled again as he walked beside her, just enjoying the proximity of their bodies.

*Tell her now.* Again Ren had to quiet his mind when they reached the gardens and Aniko sat down upon on eof the benches, sighing in contentment. She looked at Ren and he blushed before turning away. She giggled softly before heat rushed to her cheeks as well.

*Invite him to sit with you.*

*Sit next to her* Ren groaned before sitting next to Aniko on the bench.

"I uhh...have a question to ask you, China man." Aniko's blush deepened as Ren turned to her in surprise.

"That night you came to my room, why did you come?" She asked as Ren looked down, his own blush deepening.

"I..."

"Mistress!" Ayame squealed as Aniko looked up in surprise. Ren sighed in relief at the distraction until he saw Bason's large form trying to hide behind a nearby tree.

"Ayame, where've you been?" Aniko asked, frustrated they had been interrupted.

"Why, I've been with Lord Amidamaru..."

"Of course." Aniko mumbled before Ayame could finish.

"And Lord Bason, Mistress!" Ayame finished with a smile and Bason came out of hiding when he caught his master's glare.

"Bason..." The threatening tone in Ren's voice caused Aniko to giggle. He turned to her in surprise again and she smiled at him.

"Relax, China man! I told you they were talking behind our backs. Besides getting mad at him won't stop him." She spoke softly and Ayame beamed at her mistress. Ren sighed before nodding to agree with her.

"Mistress is always right!" Ayame exclaimed and Aniko shook her head in frustration as Ren chuckled at her. She looked up at him with a smile before sliding closer to him.

"Laughter? From you?" Ren blushed when he noticed how much closer Aniko had gotten in his carelessness and she smiled at his embarassment.

"So tell me why you came to my room that night?" She asked again as she leaned closer to him and Ren stared at her, his mouth agape.

"What?" He asked in confusion, his mind unable to concentrate with her this close. Aniko giggled softly before leaning in and pressing her lips to his cheek. She climbed to her feet with a smile.

"Good night, Ren." Ren stared at her as she walked away, her hips swinging at this movement.

"Master Ren! Close your mouth or the drool with leak out!" Ayame chastised as she giggled before following after her mistress and Bason appeared beside his shaman ally.

"Master..."

"God, I hate her." Ren muttered as he turned to the ghost with a frown.

"She knew what her getting that close to me would do! She knew, damn it!"

"Knew what?" Ren jumped when he turned and saw Aniko standing in the garden again, a smile playing on her lips.

"You...were..."

"I remembered I couldn't sleep so going to bed would do me no good." She answered with a giggle and Ren groaned. Aniko tilted her head to the side as Ayame ushered Bason out of the garden, leaving the two shamans alone once again.

"Are you attracted to me, China man?" Aniko asked with a giggle as Ren glared at her.

"Why is that so funny?" He asked.

"So you are?" Aniko asked with a smile and Ren frowned. She had tricked him. She giggled again before sitting next to him.

"You remember when we first met?" She asked as she looked upwards toward the sky, smiling at the stars.

"Yeah. You got on my nerves."

"You laughed." She mentioned and he smirked.

"You fell."

"You let me go!" She argued and he chuckled again.

"You said to let you go!" He replied and she pouted.

"Then you actually did!" She bit back and he continued to chuckle as she smiled.

"Why don't you laugh more often? You look much more approachable when you smile." Aniko asked and Ren turned to her in surprise.

"I seem unapproachable?" He questioned and she nodded, a smile still on her lips.

"Yeah. Scary even." She answered easily as she leaned back on her hands. Ren stared at her with an unknown emotion flashing across his face as she smiled.

"But when you laugh...you seem happy. Of course you are, you're laughing, but I mean...truly happy." She corrected herself as she looked from the sky to the ground.

"Just like when you sing." Ren mentioned when he remembered the look of pure bliss that crossed her face whenever she sang, which she didn't do near as often as he would like. Aniko giggled.

"Yeah, like when I...hey! How'd you..."

"You're miserable." Ren simply stated before he climbed to his feet, turning away from her shocked face.

"I am not!" She rejected the thought and Ren turned to her, all the joking and teasing nature gone from his features.

"Don't lie to me or yourself." Ren said coldly and Aniko glared at him.

"I'm not lying." She muttered angrily as she climbed to her feet as well.

"I'm going to bed!"

"Why?! To avoid the truth?!" Ren asked, his temper flaring at the thought of her unhappiness. Aniko's glare darkened before she turned to face himi again.

"No, because I'm tired...of you!" She bit back.

"Well I'm tired your lies and of you pretending to be something that you're not!" Ren yelled at her turned back and Aniko froze. Tears welled in her eyes as Ren sighed in frustration.

"I mean..." He began but he was cut off when he heard an almost silent sob escape Aniko's form.

"Aniko..." He took four strides and turned her around.

"It's just...I need you to be happy..." He admitted softly as she stared at him. Tears sparkled down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumb.

"I need you to be happy, so I can be happy." She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" She asked, her voice soft and vulnerable, revealing her shattered heart.

"Because I...I think I may have fallen for you." By the time Ren had finished, his voice was barely above a whisper and he looked like a lost child as he let out his tattered heart for someone to take and do what they wanted with it. Aniko's tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she stared at him in shock.

"What?" Her voice was a whisper as she asked this and Ren looked down. He grasped each side of her face before looking up, his grip soft.

"I love you, Aniko Asakura." He said before he pulled her lips onto his and pulled her body close. They pulled away, a blush tinting each of their cheeks and Aniko smiled just as Ren did.

"You're happy." He said softly as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Yes, very." She answered.

"Why?" He asked, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Because I think I'm in love with you too."

* * *

"Wow, Ani, you look so...happy!" Manta commented as he sat beside her at breakfast. Aniko smiled at him and giggled.

"Don't I always?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Not in the morning, no! What's gotten into you?" Manta was curious as to his friend's sister's current blissful state. Aniko looked up with a twinkle in a her eye when Ren walked in, a smile playing at the corners of his own lips.

"Good morning, Ren!" Aniko chirped happily as Manta's brain finally clicked. Ren and Aniko were never happy in the morning, especially not with each other. He stood up quickly and pointed his finger at the two chuckling shamans.

"Something's up! You two hate each other." He yelled as Horohoro and Ryo entered the room, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Hate is such a strong word, Manta." Aniko answered playfully.

"Ryo?" Manta turned to the man and pointed at Aniko and Ren.

"Yeah?" Ryo questioned as he finally opened his eyes fully.

"What is up with Aniko and Ren?!" Ryo looked at the smiling couple and Horo's eyes widened.

"No fair!" Horohoro whined as he sat down roughly on the cushion next to Ren.

"Why do you get to get with the girl?" Horohoro asked begrudgely as Aniko and Ren turned to him in surprise.

"How'd you..." Aniko began before she was cut off but Ryo's laughter and Manta's shocked gasp. Yoh entered the room from behind Ryo, scratching the back of his head and he smiled at everyone.

"Good morning!" He yawned as he spoke and he sat on the empty cushion next to his sister.

"I'm starving, what's for breakfast?" Everyone turned to look at him in exasperation before Manta jumped up and down.

"Your sister and Ren..."

"I know." Yoh interrupted Manta with a smile as he elbowed his sister softly.

"I saw you two last night in the garden." He laughed as he said it and a blush appeared on both Aniko's and Ren's face.

"You saw us?" Aniko asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah. I'm not your brother for nothing, little sister. It's ok, besides Ayame and Bason are the ones who told me, after they told Amidamaru who woke me up." Yoh admitted as Ayame appeared in the room, just as chipper as her shaman counterpart.

"My mistress is happy! She has a suitor just like me!" Aniko looked up in surprise at her guardian ghost as she smiled.

"Suitor? Who?" Aniko asked.

"Why, Lord Amidamaru, of course, Mistress." Ayame answered with a blush now tinting her cheeks.

"Of course. How did I know that?" Aniko asked herself as Ren chuckled from beside her.

"It could be worse." He mentioned softly in a whisper and Aniko nodded.

"I know. You could be her suitor."

* * *

In the Adobe desert:

"You are the vision, sister." Aniko froze when she saw Hao in front of her with a smirk playing on his lips. She could hear Yoh and Ren shouting but couldn't quite grasp what they were saying.

"Sister?" She asked.

"You don't know? Our parents didn't tell you?" Hao asked, mockingly.

"Tell me what?"

"Yoh and I are twins, baby sister." Hao spoke coldly as Aniko stared at him with wide eyes. She let her swords fall to the ground with a clang and Hao chuckled darkly.

"And now, baby sister, you shall feel the wrath of the Fire Spirit."

"Aniko! NO!"

"SISTER!"

"Mistress!" Yoh and Ren watched in horror as Aniko slumped to the ground, motionless and Ayame had tears pouring down her face.

"Mistress..." She sobbed as Hao chuckled before disappearing. Yoh and Ren ran to the figure of the one person they loved and found her body to be cold and her eyes wide and dull.

"No..." Yoh mumbled, tears building in his eyes as Ren shook his head, unwilling to believe her death.

"Faust can save her!" He yelled and Yoh shook his head.

"No he can't..."

"Yes he can!"

"Ren, don't..." Yoh whispered as tears flooded down his cheeks and Ren stared at him. Tears welled in his eyes as well before they were joined by their groups. Manta gasped as did the others and Anna bent next to Yoh in support.

"It wasn't your fault..." She whispered as Yoh continued to cry.

"I didn't try to save her..." Ren whispered.

"Baby sister..." Yoh hung his head, his tears hitting the ground repetatively.

"Come on, Ren." Horohoro began but his own sobs choked him and Faust bowed his head.

"Do you wish for me to try?" He asked as Ren nodded but Yoh shook his head.

"Mistress!" Ayame wailed as Amidamaru and Bason and Tokegeroh surrounded her.

"Lady Ayame...please..."

"Save her! Someone help her!"

"Ayame." Ayame looked up as Yoh climbed to his feet, determined rage etching his usually aloof features.

"Watch her body." Ayame could only nod as Faust bent down next to the motionless body and began working.

Horohoro and Ryo dragged Ren away as Ayame did as Yoh commanded. She stood guard over her mistress's body. Yoh stood with Anna and Manta a few feet away as Joco did whatever he was told by Horohoro.

* * *

Few Hours Later:

"Her breathing is shallow and her heartbeat is weak, but I think she will make it." Faust concluded as everyone stared at him. Ren sat beside her weak form as Ayame and Bason floated above them. Yoh smiled worry still etching his features. He relaxed at but at the news and Manta smiled through his tears.

"Thank you, Faust." Yoh said, the gratitude oozing from his voice as he approached Ren's quiet figure.

"Take care of her. I'll deal with Hao." He spoke softly, afraid to awaken his frail sister.

"She'll want to go after you." Ren said, imagining what his love would say to this idea.

"Keep her from doing that. She needs to stay safe. I can't risk losing her and neither can you. We both love her too much to lose her again." Yoh said harshly and Ren nodded. What his friend said was true. He could not risk her again. He loved her too much.

"I will keep her safe." Ren promised as Yoh smiled at him.

"You know, I think you'd make a great brother-in-law." Yoh admitted before walking away as Ren smiled when he looked down at the sleeping Aniko.

"I think I'd like a brother!" He yelled at Yoh's back and Yoh chuckled.

"Brothers are stupid." Ren and Yoh froze along with everyone else as they heard a soft voice groan. Ren looked down and his eyes widened when Aniko's eyes began to flutter open, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Aniko..." Ren whispered as Yoh turned to look at his awakened sister.

"Sister..."

"Like I said, brothers are stupid. One tried to kill..." She stopped talking as she painfully sat up.

"One tried to kill me, and the other wants get himself killed, killing the other." She finished as she smiled at Yoh.

"I love you too much for that too, brother." Yoh ran to and hugged her and she winced in pain but hugged him back.

"Please...don't go, Yoh." She begged in a whisper and Yoh shook his head.

"He went too far, Ani."

"Yoh, please."

"Stay here with Ren and Horohoro and Faust." Yoh said as he broke away from Aniko and she shook her head.

"No! If you're going then so am I!" She climbed to her feet as Ren began to object.

"You can barely stand! You're not going anywhere!" He said harshly as Aniko glared at him.

"Then you can go too! Yoh, you can't do this alone!" She turned to her frowning brother with a glare.

"Take us with you!"

"Aniko! You can't fight in your condition! Haven't we all suffered enough today?!" Ren asked as Aniko turned to him in surprise.

"Suffered?" She asked, confused he had used such a word. Ren turned from her and clenched his fists at his sides.

"I lost you...because you were too stubborn to listen to us! I won't lose you again for the same damn thing!" He yelled as he turned to her in hurt rage. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ren..." She began before he cut her off.

"No! If you want to go get yourself killed again, go! But go do it without me!" He stomped away from her and tears welled in her eyes.

"Ren!" She shouted as he continued to walk away and she turned to Yoh.

"Yoh please."

"You don't have to choose, Ani. Ren will keep you safe." Yoh smiled reassuringly at her but she shook her head.

"No! Your my brother and I refuse to let you fight alone!"

"Are you willing to lose Ren? You love him..." Yoh started and he saw his sister's pained expression at the thought of losing either one of them.

"Sister, no matter who you choose, we will still love you. Whether Ren will admit it or not."

"I can't..." She fell to her knees and Yoh bent down beside her, tears in his eyes matching hers.

"I love you sister. You must understand that. But I have to do this. It's our dream remember?" Yoh smiled at the memory and Aniko shook her head, her tears spilling onto the ground.

"I need you, brother." She whispered and Yoh smiled.

"I know you do, you always have but you need Ren too, and Ayame, and they need you too." Yoh said softly as Amidamaru and Ayame appeared on either side of him.

"Mistress...stay with Master Ren. Master Yoh will defeat Hao and then come home!" Ayame spoke softly, her own emotions threatening to get the better of her. Amidamaru nodded.

"Yes, Lord Yoh and I will defeat this evil villain and kill him for what he's done to you, Lady Aniko." Amidamaru's voice was fury filled and Yoh smiled.

"See? No need to worry. I'll come back and then we'll eat ramen and relax at the shrine, like we used to do. I promise, little sister. " Aniko looked up at her brother and knew what he was promising was a lie but accepted it nonetheless. She nodded and Yoh smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"You need to stay safe, ok?" Aniko nodded as sobs wracked her body and Amidamaru smiled.

"I will inform Lord Ren of your decision." He vanished as tears trickled down Ayame's face before she disappeared as well.

"Yoh..." Yoh looked at his sister with a smile and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I need you too, sister." He answered her unasked question and she threw herself upon him again, ignoring the pain her body protested with. When she pulled away, Ren was standing behind Yoh, his face stoic but his eyes were soft and sympathetic. He bent down next to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her head.

"I know it hurts, but this is the right thing to do." He whispered as she cried into his shoulder. Yoh climbed to his feet and put his hand on Ren's unoccupied shoulder.

"I will hold you against your word to protect her."

"With my life." Ren answered solemnly as Yoh smiled.

"You are my brother."

"And you are mine."

* * *

**THE END! YAYZ! I MADE IT!! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
